Medical devices, such as catheters, are widely used in various medical procedures to access remote anatomical locations and/or deploy therapeutic devices. During some medical procedures, it may be desirable to selectively lock a first elongate member of the medical device from longitudinal movement relative to a second elongate member of the medical device during a portion of the medical procedure. During another portion of the medical procedure, however, it may be desirable to allow the first elongate member to move longitudinally relative to the second elongate member.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a handle assembly of a medical device which includes a locking mechanism which may be actuatable to selectively lock a first elongate member of the medical device from longitudinal movement relative to a second elongate member of the medical device. Selectively locking the first elongate member relative to the second elongate member may prevent inadvertent relative movement between the first and second elongate members during portions of the medical procedure.